The present invention relates to dishwashing apparatus, and particularly to the continuous-flow type dishwashing apparatus used in industrial or institutional establishments.
Many continuous-flow types of dishwashing machines have been developed for use by industrial, institutional, and the other like concerns for washing dishes and other utensils in a continuous manner. Such dishwashing machines usually include a washing compartment containing washing devices for washing the dishes and the other utensils passing therethrough, and a closed loop conveyor for converying the utensils through the washing compartment. In the conventional dishwashing apparatus of this type, the conveyor is made of elements permanently or semi-permanently connected in a closed loop arranged in two tiers, including an upper horizontal stretch which receives the utensils for conveying them through the washing compartment, and a lower return stretch. However, cleaning the machine of the food debris accumulating within it is very difficult because of the two-tier conveyor system, which block access to the interior of the machine. In addition, the conveyor system frequently becomes jammed, particularly by a broken dish or other utensil falling from the upper direct stretch to the lower return stretch. Still further, the conventional two-tier system also prevents convenient access to the interior of the machine for purposes of repairing or replacement of parts.